


Morning star

by scarletchidori



Series: My love will never die [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Post-Season/Series 04, Team as Family, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, maze and lucifer morningstar friendship, trixie knows the truth about lucifer and maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletchidori/pseuds/scarletchidori
Summary: Trixie nods with a bright smile on her face. It’s true, she doesn’t care. She never cared about Lucifer’s true identity, and she never cared about Maze’s true identity either.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Mazikeen
Series: My love will never die [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623259
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Morning star

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me again!!!
> 
> Here with another fresh one shot about Lucifer. I tried to include more characters, just for fun and because I really wanted them to bond with Lucifer as soon as possible. I think that the next work will focus on Linda and Amenadiel, because I really want to write about them again. I still don't know if Eve will appear in these works, but I guess that sooner or later she will make at least one appearance.
> 
> As always kudos are really appreciated, and if you want let me know what you think.

_“There is both joy and wonder in coming to understand another”_

_(Persona 3)_

  
  


*

  
  
  
  


Trixie wakes up as soon as her mother calls her.

“Little monkey, breakfast is ready.”

Trixie yawns feeling relaxed and well rested. Yesterday her mother smiled a lot, it was since Lucifer left that she didn’t see her smile like that. Trixie has been worried about her mother’s sadness, even though her mommy did everything she could to hide her suffering.

“Coming,” Trixie replies, “Did you make the breakfast grandpa used to make when you were a child?”, she asks, turning to face her mom.

“Urchin.”

“Lucifer!!!”, Trixie exclaims radiantly with happiness running towards him “You’re back.”

Trixie would like to hug Lucifer so much, because she missed her friend so much. But mom explained to her that some people don’t like hugs very much, and that respecting their personal space is very important.

Chloe looks at them with a smile on her lips, and realizing that Trixie needs to be alone for a moment with Lucifer, she slips away with a barely whispered excuse.

“Lucifer?”

“Yes, little human,” he smiles at her.

“I know the truth,” Trixie softly whispers “I know who you are.”

  
“What do you mean?”, Lucifer asks in a vain pretending not to understand.

  
“That you are Lucifer-Lucifer,” she replies “I know you are the devil.”

“It’s not… what you think, I swear,” he says.

“I don’t care, Lucifer,” she whispers with a small smile, “I don’t care that you are the Devil.”

“You… don’t care?”

Trixie nods with a bright smile on her face. It’s true, she doesn’t care. She never cared about Lucifer’s true identity, and she never cared about Maze’s true identity either. Because of her mother’s job she’s fully aware that sometimes people can be bad. But Maze and Lucifer never tried to hurt her or her mother, indeed they have always helped mom and Linda too.

“Yeah, I don’t.”

Lucifer gazes at Trixie. He has a hard time believing that this child isn’t afraid of him. Everyone had a hard time accepting his true identity and yet this child is telling him that she doesn’t care. She’s smiling brightly at him.

Lucifer kneels in front of his little friend, and without saying anything he hugs her tightly. Trixie chuckles before returning his gesture.

“Don’t go back to Hell, please,” she whispers “Stay here with us.”

“I will do what I can,” Lucifer replies knowing that he cannot be on Earth forever.

But there is no need to tell Trixie and spoil her happiness. Lucifer moves slightly away from Trixie who is still smiling at him, without even thinking about it he kisses Trixie’s forehead, smiling at himself and thanking whoever was watching over him for giving him such good and understanding friends.

Lucifer Morningstar never thought that someone was watching over him, not until Ella prayed for him -- he doesn’t know if his father watched over him, but he is sure that his friends played the role perfectly. They were his protectors, those who allowed him not to collapse in that place.

He was alone, but not entirely. Chloe told him that Maze had volunteered to help her to get him home.

Hearing the door lock open, Trixie smiles even more.

“Forgive me, Chlo,” Maze says, entering the house “I stayed longer that I should have because Linda needed help.”

“Hello, Mazie,” Lucifer says with his usual smile. Trixie notices that his smile is less bright than usual, but sincere.

“Lucifer?”, she whispers, shocked “Is it really you?”

“Yes,” Lucifer says “I’m back, sort of.”

“Lucifer,” she whispers again.

Trixie taps Lucifer on the arm, as if to encourage him.

Lucifer gets on his feet, moving away from Trixie to get close to Maze who still seems in shock.

  
“I’m sorry,” he whispers caressing her cheek “For all the times I’ve taken you for granted”

Maze looks at him and then hugs him.

  
“You should have told me,” Maze says “You shouldn’t have…”

  
“You know you didn’t want to go back to Hell.”

  
“Neither do you.”

Chloe returns to the living room observing the scene with a smile. Still struggling to believe that Lucifer is really back. She missed him so much, and now she fears the moment when he will have to leave again. He said it clearly: he can’t stay away from Hell for too long.

“But I have no choice,” Lucifer replies “You do.”

“You shouldn’t be alone,” Maze replies “I know how hard it is for you, I just want to help you.”

“You shouldn’t sacrifice your own happiness for me, stay here… where you belong.”

“You belong here too,” Trixie says with a smile “Oh, Maze I have to tell you something.”

“Sure,” the woman says, moving away from Lucifer who smiles at her and then gazes at Chloe and his eyes are telling that he will never get tired of looking at her, he must have missed her very much, Maze thinks with sadness. She used to like being in Hell, she loved torturing and being the demon she once was.

“Maze.”

“Yes, little human.”

“I just wanted to tell you that I know.”

“Know what? About Lucifer? You already told me, don’t you remember?”

“Not about him, silly,” Trixie replies with a smile “About you.”

“You’re not scared?”, Maze asks.

Better be sincere with Trixie. She knows everything anyway. Lucifer has always been careful when Trixie was around, but she was able to uncover his secret, maybe even before her own mother knew the truth. 

“Why would I?”trixie asks, shrugging “You never tried to hurt me, and you’ve always been kind to me and my mommy.”

“Ehi you two,” Chloe calls them “Would you like to eat some breakfast? I made too much.”

Trixie takes Maze’s hand in hers.

“Mommy made the breakfast grandpa used to make, it’s really good you should try it.”

“Trixie, remember when I showed you… that really cool make-up?”

“I knew it wasn’t make-up,” she says “And besides I don’t care, you are my best friend.”

Maze smiles at her friend. She doesn’t understand how this small child can accept her and Lucifer true identity without even flinching.

“Maze, are you hungry?”, Chloe asks.

“Yes.”

When Maze gets closer to Lucifer, she notices that he briefly lays a hand on her back, before giving his full attention to Trixie who is talking about the ‘good breakfast’ they’re gonna have. 

After months and months, for the first time, their family is complete. Because after all, your home is where your heart is.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my best to not make mistakes (English is not my first language) but if you see some mistakes please let me know!


End file.
